


Duel Monsters and Bad Ideas

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Ai has a bad idea, Established Relationship, M/M, strip duel monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: Day 6. Playing GamesIn which Yusaku and Takeru are bored and Ai has a, suggestion, for how they could make Duel Monsters more fun.Strip Duel Monsters.





	Duel Monsters and Bad Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> It's waaay late but shhhh
> 
> The other option was 'naked smash' but I don't play Smash enough to know how to, write about it.

Yusaku shifted about on his feet as he looked at the door in front of him, trying to talk himself into knocking on it. It shouldn't have been this difficult to just knock on a door, especially since the door belonged to Takeru's house, so it wasn't even like it was a stranger's place.

"I'd ask if you're waiting for an invitation, but you already got an invitation, that's why we're here," said Ai, poking his head out of the bag on Yusaku's shoulder.

Earlier in the week Takeru had invited him over for a sleepover, at his place, which was how Yusaku found himself standing outside the door, bag on his shoulder as he stared at the door like some kind of obstacle to clear.

"It's not going to bite you," said Ai.

"Shut up you," he muttered as he raised a hand to knock. Just as his hand came down on, the door swung open to reveal Takeru's smiling face on the other side.

"Yusaku! You made it! Come on in."

"I almost didn't, the trains are a nightmare."

"Yeah, we almost got on the wrong one, then almost missed our stop," chuckled Ai.

Yusaku's cheeks flushed red and Takeru laughed softly. "Maybe I should have picked you up."

"Well we got here regardless," said Yusaku, dropping his bag on the ground suddenly as he stepped out of his shoes, ignoring the muffled 'oof' from within it.

Despite the number of times Takeru had been to his place, this was the first time he'd been to Takeru's place.

"It's gonna be just us for most of the night," said Takeru. "My grandparents are out."

 

There was something to be said about the simplicity and peacefulness that came from playing Duel Monsters with just a table and cards. No duel disks, no online servers, no holograms or VR systems, just two duelists, their decks and a table between them. And sometimes the table was optional, swapped out for playmats on the floor as they spread their cards between them.

There was no risk of injury, aside from perhaps a paper cut, and it was, in Yusaku's opinion, more personal and intimate.

While losing a duel in Link VRAINS, or any kind of VR system had the risk of sending him into a panic attack, a loss while duelling with physical cards and a table top didn't seem to have that effect on him.

It was also unfortunately, a little bit boring.

Takeru sighed as he fell onto his back as another match drew to a close, this one ending in his defeat.

"Is something wrong?" asked Yusaku as he gathered his deck up and began to shuffle it again.

"I guess I'm just, bored?" said Takeru. "N-not that duelling you is boring, cause it's not. It's just, I don't know..."

"We could-"

"You play strip duel monsters!"

Takeru and Yusaku turned to look at the closet, where Ai was peeking out at them, Yusaku having stuffed his bag and duel disk in there earlier.

"Ai..."

"Yeah, that'll make it more fun!"

"What's, strip duel monsters?" asked Takeru as he sat up.

"Don't encourage him, please."

Ai giggled, "It's exactly what it sounds like. You lose clothes when you lose life points!"

"I am revoking your internet privileges," said Yusaku as he stood up, making his way to where Ai was. "And from now on I'm leaving you with Specter and Earth. They can babysit you."

"Nooooo! Not that, anything but that! Do you know how boring they are?" He clapped his hands to his head, shaking in the duel disk. "That's a fate worse than being deleted!"

"It's not that bad."

"They talk about flowers Yusaku, flowers! And that's when they talk. And they drink tea! You can't leave me with them Yusaku, I'll die of boredom."

Lifting his foot he pushed the duel disk farther into Takeru's closet before pulling the door shut.

"Hey, don't leave me in here with him!" yelled Flame.

"I'm sorry about him," muttered Yusaku as he sat back down. "I don't...I don't know what he's been reading."

"Do you wanna do it?" asked Takeru.

"Do what?"

"What Ai suggested."

Yusaku's cheeks flared red and he nearly dropped the cards he'd started to pick up. "T-Takeru!"

"What? It could be fun. And it's not like we can get hurt, so it's not even a risky kind of bet. And it's not like my grandparents are going to walk in on us."

Yusaku stared down at his hands, shuffling his cards as he tried to avoid Takeru's gaze. He didn't need the rules explained to him to figure out what 'strip duel monsters' entailed, and the very idea of it left him flustered.

He and Takeru had been dating for a little while already, but they hadn't really progressed much past hand holding and chase kisses. They certainly hadn't done anything like undressing in front of each other. While the idea of seeing Takeru with, less on was admittedly, a tempting one, but at the same time, it would mean he would have to lose clothes as well.

"Please don't listen to Ai he's, ridiculous," he said, shaking his head. "I don't know where he gets these ideas."

"I dunno, I think it sounds kinda, fun," admitted Takeru, rubbing the back of his head. "Don't you think?"

Yusaku's face reddened even more. "I mean it...it could be but still it's, it's strip duel monsters!"

Takeru smirked and rested his chin on his hands. "What's wrong Yusaku, afraid you might lose and have to take off your clothes?"

"I...I absolutely am not," he sputtered. "I just think it's a ridiculous idea."

"Come on, ridiculous ideas are the most fun. Especially when they're not dangerous," said Takeru.

Yusaku scrunched up his face as he looked at Takeru, who was grinning mischievously at him. "Well, I suppose one round couldn't hurt. But only one round!"

"I can live with that," said Takeru.

 

The first hit of damage came to Yusaku, who frowned as he tried to decide what article of clothing had to go. After a moment of deliberation he reached up and loosened the knot of his tie with one hand before pulling it off his neck and dropping it aside.

"Aww, is that all," asked Takeru teasingly.

"If you want any more off me you'll have to earn it," said Yusaku. Takeru grinned and Yusaku blushed furiously, realizing exactly what he'd said. "I mean, that is–don't you say anything!"

Takeru laughed, "I wasn't going to, but you're making this too easy. I guess I'm just going to have to try harder then, won't I?" he said with a teasing wink.

Yusaku struggled to keep his composure as the duel went on and the pile of clothes beside each of them grew.

The first thing Takeru lost were his shoes, taking off one at a time much to Yusaku's dismay.

_"Come on that's not fair."_

_"If you get to count the tie as one piece then each shoe counts as one," said Takeru with a nod._

So Yusaku countered by removing his jacket and nothing more the next time he took damage, watching as Takeru grew flustered.

He had to admit it was, sort of fun, there was no chance of either of them getting hurt and watching Takeru grow flustered the more clothes he lost was somewhat entertaining. He'd never expected that undressing in front of Takeru could make him turn such a shade of red. Takeru was more flustered about this than he had been when he'd had to remove his own clothes.

Setting his cards down, Yusaku sighed as set about unbuttoning his shirt. Takeru squirmed and fidgeted across from him, hiding his face behind his cards as Yusaku's shirt fell open.

"Something wrong?" asked Yusaku.

"N-no, carry on."

"Alright." Yusaku shrugged, letting his shirt fall from his arms and Takeru uttered a small squeak, almost dropping his cards. "You know you are the one who suggested this," said Yusaku.

"Technically it was Ai," mumbled Takeru, bowing his head.

Yusaku shrugged, "Anyways it's my turn, you'd better focus or you're going to lose."

 

Yusaku frowned as he stared at the playing field before him and the tally they'd been keeping of their lifepoints. His were at zero.

Somehow, Takeru, who had been losing, managed to get a lucky draw and was able to recover enough lifepoints to skirt through Yusaku's last attack, and then land the finishing blow on him when his turn came.

He sighed and set down the cards in his hand, "Well I guess that's that," he said, reaching for his clothes. "The game's over."

"Hey that's not fair, you lost life points so that means you gotta, you know, lose clothes."

"But what it the point? The duel is over, I'll just be getting dressed again anyways."

Takeru pouted, watching as Yusaku gathered his clothes and began redressing.

"Besides, we both know that you'd die if you got to see me naked," said Yusaku as he pulled his pants back on. "Especially with how you've been blushing." He finished doing up his shirt before turning back to Takeru, who was in the process of gathering his deck back up. "But, maybe we can do this again sometime. Sometime when they," he gestured to Takeru's closet, "aren't around."

"Is that a promise?" asked Takeru with a wry grin. "Because I am holding you to it."


End file.
